Here we go again
by Kuomori
Summary: Bella finds herself revisited by her past when her three best friends from Phoenix decide to visit. Being Bella's friends, they are weird, creepy and plotting. Hilarity ensues. After Eclipse but before the wedding. First Fanfic, be nice. :D
1. Meeting 'them'

EPOV

EPOV

Bella. My Bella, was sitting on my bed scrutinising a CD she was trying to get to work. It was one of her old favourites, she had said, and insisted on showing it to me. Her enthusiasm was making Jasper light headed, but he hadn't complained until the disappointment came. Bella had placed it in my Stereo but her smile faded as it read 'No Disc' in bright green letters.

She was now trying to clean it, rubbing it with her sleeve, licking a tissue and wiping it, willing it to work.

I played with her hair, enjoying the scent it gave off when I let the pieces fall back down to her face. I felt my brow furrow as she sighed, obviously admitting defeat to the large scratch that covered the CD. She let her face hit my covers and she groaned in annoyance. My breathing stopped for a moment at the unexpected feeling the noise gave me. I then lay beside her resuming breath intake.

'It's okay, love.' I assured her placing my hand on her skull. So easily I could crush it. I frowned at the thought but smiled crookedly as she turned her head to stare at me through the wall of hair that I quickly pulled away from her face.

'I really wanted to show you. It was one of my old favourites. I mean it. I used to listen to it when I went through my skater phase.' She huffed. I raised an eyebrow.

'Skater phase?' I asked dumbly. She sat up staring out my window wall for a moment then turning her gaze back to me.

'Yeah everyone has one of those. Well, I mean , not everyone. I guess you never had one.' She guessed and I chuckled lightly.

'You're right. I've never really been one for phases. But tell me of yours?' I asked my interest sparking. She smiled dazzlingly and it took my breath away. I could stare at her forever. She sat cross legged and I positioned myself so she was in my lap. I slowly kissed the exposed part of her neck breathing in her scent. She had a different idea. She turned in my lap so she was sort of straddling me and placed a finger on my lips. I immediately knew what she wanted me to do, to keep quiet so she could tell me her story. It's not like I didn't care, of course, I cared about her more than anything but that didn't stop me. I licked her finger and clasped her hand in my two much stronger, much colder ones. She stared at me dumbfounded as I found myself lightly sucking on her finger. I closed my eyes, smiled and pressed her warm, small hand to my cheek.

'Breathe darling.' I reminded her and heard her inhale. 'Please tell me about this phase of yours.' I opened my eyes to stare into her beautiful brown ones.

'Well,' she began cheerfully. 'When I was maybe fourteen I met this girl. She was new in my school and a real tough nut. There were so many rumours about her. One that was true was she had gotten expelled from her last school for provoking a gang. She got in huge shit with this gang beating them up and the like. She was really strong and a really good fighter. The gang eventually got back at her, leaving her in the hospital for months and her brother got two of his friends and they went and wiped out the whole gang! Of course the police knew this but they never went after her brother.

'Anyway enough of that. Her name was Amy and she came to our school nobody liked her. The third day of her being at our school a guy had trapped one of my not very close friends in the gym storage room and rumour was he was going to rape her.' I furrowed my brow. What I'd like to do- what I _have _done to guys like that, I thought smiling. She looked at me in confusion so I gestured for her to go on, I loved to hear her voice.

'Well Amy had heard the news and apparently my friend had been nice to her during class so Amy rushed to the Gym. She then beat the hell out of the guy. Of course I followed her unsure of her intentions at first, I didn't know much about her at all. When I saw her beating him up I screamed, I couldn't help myself. I was a real scaredy cat back then.' She smirked at me, obviously referring to how true she thought that still was.

'I find that hard to believe.' I mumbled into her palm. _Yes, I'll go fall in love with a vampire who could easily kill me. I'll go to cheerfully meet a sadistic murderous vampire to die. I think I may befriend a werewolf who could blow at any moment. Maybe I'll even choose to go face a vampire coming to kill me with an army of newborns. Better yet I'll get the idea to go to be there myself! Oh and I may go jump off a cliff and ride a motor bike that could both kill me. Oh and THEN I'll try and kill myself to save a friend! How cowardly I am!_ I frowned, trying to decipher how exactly her mind worked. She saw the disbelief in my face but ignored me and continued her tale.

'Anyway the guy who was now on the floor bleeding had friends and they came and grabbed me just so I wouldn't be able to spread that their friend got his ass kicked by this chick.' I stiffened. She felt it and looked at my concern covering her features.

'And then?' I choked out. Though I knew no harm had come to my beautiful angel, it was hard to imagine all the things that could've happened to her. It was much easier to imagine all the things I would've done to those guys. A sadistic smile sprung to my face and Bella relaxed.

'Then she kicked the shit out of them too and introduced herself. We were best friends from then on. She influenced my attitude and style a lot. Believe it or not, despite my being a clumsy fool I could – _can_ skate very well.' She grinned at the shock on my face which I quickly hid. 'Then we met Rin, she was a year level lower than us but her smarts got her put up to our grade. She was from Japan, very pretty. She was shyer than us but we got along well and she was really fun once we got her out of her shell. Then one night at a party we met a scheming little chick named Eva. She never said much, I hadn't even known she'd existed till I caught her taping the embarrassing moments of everyone at the party. She was extremely depressed. She uh… she cut herself. Everyone thought she was really weird and avoided her. But when we met her we clicked and there you go. We all became inconsiderate, anti-authority, non respectable persons right there and then.' She finished with an unusual twist of a smile on her face I hadn't seen before. It looked like a mischievous yet evil smile. A wicked twist of her usual features. I ruffled my hands through her hair slightly, not wanting to break her from her reverie. I failed. She turned to me and kissed me softly. Oh how I loved kissing my beautiful Bella. We pulled away from each other grinning.

'That was… interesting.' I made a mental note to buy Bella a skateboard next time she allowed me to spend money on her. Her expression turned quizzical for a moment. 'What's the problem love?' I asked, knowing fully that there shouldn't be a problem right now.

'Nothing. I just remembered a dream I had.' She turned to the pillow which laid messily on the large bed I had brought just for her.

'Tell me about it.' I urged, she gave me a 'Why should I' look and turned away quickly. 'Come on Bella. I heard you talking last night, I can almost guess what you were dreaming about.' Of course this was a lie, her words had confused the hell out of me last night, I smouldered my eyes at her unfairly.

'Uh.' Was all she said. I frowned, disappointed.

'If you're not going to talk I am going to assume that it is much worse than it actually is.' I had used this line before, I was sure it worked last time. She turned to me, glowering.

'I dreamt that I was at a university and you were the wealthy son of the owners of the uni and I was there with Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. Alice was in her underwear the whole dream I don't know why. Anyway, we were all really poor so I gathered up my courage went to speak to your parents, it wasn't Esme and Carlisle. And they were repulsed that me and Alice were wearing sandals. Then I was having classes and I noticed that every step I took on the stairs my left foot hurt so I raised money and bought myself one shoe. It was really easy and didn't hurt anymore. When you asked me why I was wearing one shoe I told you the truth then I went back to my dorm and got lost in a huge Toilet complex thing and Alice, Jasper and Rose laughed at me.' She finished and I couldn't hold it in much longer. I broke into hysterical fits and found myself on the floor laughing so much my stomach actually hurt. I knew that if I could I would have died from laughter right there and then. Apparently the rest of the family had heard this and I could hear their booming laughs from the floor boards I was stuck on. When I had recovered enough to stand Bella's face was crimson red with embarrassment.

'Bella, love, don't be embarrassed.' I slid my arms around her muffling my chuckles on her shoulder. So that's why I'd heard 'One shoe' the whole night. She sighed and relaxed into my embrace. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind at Bella's smile as she recounted the story of her friends and her now blank expression. 'Love, do you miss your friends from Phoenix?' She nodded and I felt my heart sink somewhat. 'Would you like to go see them?' She nodded again then turned to me.

'Of course I do but you're not paying for it! Don't you dare get the idea in your head I want to take you to a place so sunny!' She ordered. I smiled, she hadn't even considered the thought of me _not _going in her head. God I loved her.

BPOV

Edward kissed me gently and I melted into his lips.

'Still, you should go see your friends.' He insisted. He was obviously thinking that this is something I should do while I was still human, though he was trying to hide it.

'Not if I wont be able to show them my _fiancé_ without him glittering in the sun.' I saw his eyes smoulder at the word and I smiled. I was getting good at this. Good at making him the weak one. I kissed his lips hungrily and he complied, enthusiastically pushing me down so he was over me staring into my eyes before kissing me again.

Suddenly he was off me, a shocked expression on his face.

'Hurry Bella.' He said and held out his hand. I took it and he flung me into his arms as he zoomed down the stairs. I hadn't even had enough time to panic yet. 'What is it Alice?' He asked my sister.

'Eh,' she turned to me then back to him. 'Charlies future just well it didn't disappear. It's sort of faded. I can still see him but through a blur like lots of fog.' She sounded angry at herself for some reason.

'Charlie's future is clouded?' I asked, panic in my tone.

'Come Bella lets go check it out.' Edward said.

'Wait!' Alice held her finger up to us. 'I can see now. These girls just knocked on his door asking for you Bella. One was... in my head. She was the one clouding my vision. He told her that you'd be here. Their on their way.' She rambled. I nodded, trying to look like I understood. No one was fooled. Edward placed my feet on the ground.

'All is well then?' He asked and she nodded still deep in her own thoughts. 'Tell them that people are on their way.' He said meaning his- _my_ family. We returned to his room waiting in anticipation. I was still quite confused until I heard a car pull up outside, loud heavy metal rock were blowing from the speakers. I ran down the stairs, tripping and being saved twice.

When Edward and I arrived in the living room the music came to a stop. We heard low mumbles of chatter and my family and I exchanged glances. Alice seemed frustrated. Edwards head cocked to the side like he had encountered a problem. The doorbell rang and we heard a few giggles. Carlisle answered the door and peeked outside.

'Hey, we're lookin' for Bella.' One said in a light yet defiant voice. Carlisle smiled.

'She is here. Who might you three be?' He asked gesturing for them to enter. They didn't answer. As soon as I caught site of the three a girly squeal escaped my lips. They stared at me, massive smiles covering their faces. They ran to me and we hugged tightly as a group. The first girl was dressed in a short black and red skirt with a black short sleeved V neck body hugging shirt on with black arm warmers. Her hair was a very dark brown with red tints all through it.

The second had Black skinny leg jeans on with a simple blue singlet and silver jacket. It matched her icy blue eyes and her blue-black hair.

The third had long, sparse light brown hair with a full fringe. She wore an above-knee length white dress with a large black ribbon around her waist and black lace arm warmers.

I suddenly felt out of place in my ripped denims and blouse under a brown jumper. I stuck up my collar so I would fit in and they laughed.

I turned to the bewildered Cullens.

'This is Amy, Rin and Eva.' I introduced. Edward's eyebrows furrowed deeply.

'Bella can I have a word with you for a moment?' He asked me and I walked out of the house with him.

'What's the matter?' I asked.

'Bella I can't read their thoughts. Any of them just like you they give off a silence. And Alice can't see them. Bella, _what exactly are your friends_?' He asked. I was stunned. Edward shook his head and lead me back inside.

'-lie, Emmet and that is Edward.' Carlisle finished smiling politely. Amy looked at them scrutinizing their appearances.

'You're the "vegetarian" coven, right?' She asked making quotation marks with her fingers. Our jaws dropped.

'Amy you know-?' I stammered. Eva sat in the love seat looking bored while Rin rolled her eyes at me.

'Bella. It's pretty obvious. I mean look at their eyes.' Rin said softly.

'No, how do you know their vampires?' I gasped.

'Bella, Bella, Bella.' Amy shook her head. 'Marcus, my brother… you didn't suspect _anything_?' She asked me, disbelief clear in her tone.

'Marcus… was… a …. Vampire?' I managed.

'I guess we're all just destined for weird.' Amy sighed and returned to my side. We giggled though my laugh was shaky. I was still in disbelief as were most of the Cullens.

'We just have to catch up!' Rin said excitedly yet still her soft voice didn't carry far.

'You don't mind, we invited ourselves to yours for the duration of our stay.' Amy winked at me.

'You're staying? For how long?' I asked suddenly bursting with excitement.

'As long as we can, we're gonna attend Forks High with ya for a while.' She smiled innocently. I frowned.

'Did you get expelled Amy?' I asked.

'Hey don't look at me! It was Rin's idea to shave Mr. Roberts and Eva taped it and put it on the internet!' I tapped my foot at them.

'But who did the actual crime?' I raised an eyebrow. Amy muttered something under her breath. Rosalie had left the room, followed by Emmett to continue what they had been doing before we had interrupted. Alice was positively bouncing at the new girls' amazing and peculiar sense of style. Jasper hung in the back, he wasn't breathing. My eyes were wide as I took in his appearance. His eyes were hungry and he was gripping the wall to hold himself back from my friends. He was on the point of losing control when Edward obviously heard his plans. Carlisle and Edward had him before he could even try to do anything.

Amy looked him up and down smiling in a way I knew too well. Amy was evil. Not in the way that she made us confess to our crushes in a game of truth and dare or the way a bully physically abused kittens. Amy was _too_ smart,_ too_ cunning,_ too_ _sick_. She loved to torment people, mess with their heads. She grinned at me flashing her brilliant teeth. She then brought her finger to her mouth and without hesitation bit herself. Piercing the skin the red blood came oozing out. She then brought her finger out in front of her face and blew the scent in Jasper's direction.

Then he snapped.


	2. Catching up

CPOV

CPOV

I couldn't believe it. Did this girl wish for death? Did she honestly want all the humans in this room to die? Her friends? Edward and I struggled to keep Jasper in our grasp as I called for Emmett. Alice looked horrified and for once she was frozen in place. Emmett, Edward and I tackled Jasper to the ground. He was thrashing out at us, his body convulsing in the obvious pain this caused him. Edward was looking a touch feint himself probably from Jaspers desires. He was sending his need for this girls blood to all of us. Rosalie was at the top of the stairs wide eyed shocked as all of us were at this girl's antics. She smiled and grabbed her bleeding finger only to squeeze it. The blood came pumping out and Jasper's resolve or what was left of it snapped. He threw Edward through the wall and Emmet received a hammer kick into the floor. I was thrown into the ceiling. I gasped in horror as Esme threw herself at Jasper. She growled menacingly at him. He easily grabbed her arm and snapped it backwards. She let out a blood curdling scream and I fell to her side in seconds. I choked back tearless sobs as she writhed in pain. This had all happened in less than two seconds. Compared to us the girl called Amy looked severely calm. Bella was sobbing in Edwards arms one moment then he flung himself at Jasper once more. The girl named Rin glared at Jasper and took a vampire like stance in front of Amy. I was amazed at this shy girl's bravery. She would easily be killed by Jasper and she knew that yet her body did not shake, she held her stance whilst growling, a very human growl. The final girl, the one who had not yet said a word stood and waltzed right in front of Jasper. As she passed his head jerked into her direction and he made to follow her. She turned back to him and gave him an 'Oh Please' look and she made her way out the house. The girl called Amy still held her finger in front of her, outstretched towards Jasper as if she was reaching for him as he returned to slowly stalking her, fending off our attacks.

Once again we were shocked when Amy opened her mouth to speak.

'You know you want it. What's keeping ya?' She stated casually using her blood to mark her fists. Jaspers features twitched and he lunged at her. I caught a glimpse of a smile on her face as she bared her neck for him to drain her.

'No!' Bella screeched. It was the most distorted sound of pain I had ever heard.

EPOV

I heard Bella's grief stricken cry and I lunged myself at Jasper. No matter how much he fought me off I was stronger than him. I threw him through the wall and into the front yard and jumped out myself to fight him. He was behind me before I expected and I was punched into Emmett's jeep. I bounced back off it and pushed him into the ground repeatedly smashing his skull against the cement of our path making a large crater as the paving cracked under the force. Jasper elbowed me and I was flung into the trunk of a tree. The tree snapped under the force and I was back behind Jasper holding his hands behind his back slowly snapping all his fingers. He let out a chilling scream and I felt his pain through his mind and his emotions. I saw him do it, saw him rip the Amy girl in half then snap the quiet girls neck, he then would kill the Rin girl and finally finish off _my Bella._ In his head I saw her fall to the ground, lifeless and cold and I fell to my knees clutching my head. I _had_ to stop this. I lunged at Jasper again in a way I knew was brutal. The vision of a dead Bella had turned me crazed. I didn't stop till Jasper wasn't moving. I knew he wasn't dead, just hurt badly. I glared at his figure and turned to my family, Bella and Bella's friends staring at us through the hole in the wall. The girl was still bleeding.

'You're no fun.' I heard her whisper. She winked at me and licked the blood off her finger. She had stopped bleeding now and was off to get herself a bandaid. I picked Jasper up, sighed and dragged him into the house. Alice took him from me, furiously glaring at me.

_Who the fuck does that girl thinks she is?! Torturing my Jasper! Now he's hurt! That fucking Edward!_ I winced at her language and the malice in her 'tone'. I turned to Bella. Her eyes were still wide with shock.

'Bella, love?' I asked, for sure this time she would run screaming. She dove into my arms sobbing. I whispered her name and held her tight. Carlisle was inspecting Jasper. Emmett was congratulating me and Rosalie's eye twitched from the action. Alice was holding Jaspers head in her lap as she bent her head into his chest sobbing. I cringed at the pain this must of caused her. Just then Amy returned. Rin rolled her eyes at her.

'When are you gonna stop trying to get yourself killed?' Rin's soft voice implied she had done this before. Eva was back in the house, on the love seat again munching on a chocolate bar.

'Jasper hasn't hunted in too long. That was just too much for him.' Esme frowned in pain, then rolled her eyes as she inspected the house. 'Great we'll have to fix the house _again_.' Bella let out a small breathless laugh. My family glared at Amy. She smiled sweetly back.

Suddenly Alice was on her feet storming towards Amy. Amy blew on her fingers in a nonchalant way. That girl had nerves of steel.

'YOU!' Alice screeched.

'He'll get over it. God.' Amy rolled her eyes. Alice's figure twitched in anger. 'C'mon, if you hate me you hate me but pointing is rude.' She sneered at Alice's raised finger. Alice's eyes glazed over for a moment. She frowned, sighed then smiled slightly.

'I don't hate you. I can see that. Just don't do this to him again. Please.' Alice pleaded and Amy's face scrunched up.

'Sure. I've had my fun.' We were all shocked at the word 'Fun'.

This girl was too weird. I heard Jasper's waking thoughts.

_What the hell? What happened? Oh no.. Oh god, did I kill that girl? Did I kill her friends? Did I kill Bella? Did Edward kill me?! I guess I deserved it._

'You're not dead Jazz.' I stated and he sat up straight and stared around the room. First he took in all the faces that were there, then the wreak of the house then he was gone. Alice was wide eyed for a moment then disappeared as well.

BPOV

'Amy…' I stammered and made in her direction. I tripped and Edward caught me helping me over to where Amy stood. 'WHAT THE HELL, AMY?! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?' She looked at me, her expression was blank.

'You know what I'm like Bella. You remember what I did to all those people.' She waved her hand as if it didn't matter.

Yes I remembered _those _people. The people Amy had made it her business to ruin their lives. Amy was _pure _evil.

'APOLOGISE TO JASPER, ALICE, EDWARD, ESME, CARLISLE, EMMETT AND ROSE!' I screamed. She sighed.

'Sorry guys. I guess I'm just that much of a fucking bitch.' She was sincere and her face was heartbroken. Edward leered at her, he knew something that would make her feel very bad. I nodded up at him. I wanted her to feel guilty for what she had done.

'You know,' He started in his velvet voice, 'If Jasper had of killed you, with the strength he would have he would've killed all the humans in this room. And we wouldn't have been able to stop him.' He winced as he remembered something he had seen in Jasper's mind. For once Amy looked shocked. She took turns to face each one of us humans and I saw tears build in her eyes.

'Oh no, oh no I'm so sorry.' She wailed and automatically we all stepped in to hug her.

'I have an idea.' Esme smiled at us. 'Let's forget everything that just happened?' She suggested and we all agreed. 'Edward do you know where Jasper and Alice are?' She asked and he nodded.

'I'll go get them.' Emmett volunteered and Edward was at his side informing him of their whereabouts.

'Let's go up to Edwards room.' I told them. 'Is that okay?' I asked him and he nodded.

I lead them up to his room, tears still running down Amy's cheeks.

When we arrived I sat on the bed with Rin while Eva and Amy took the couch.

'So, how are we all?' I asked, I had decided to forget everything that just happened. The fact that my three best friends were with me was sinking in.

'Well, you remember Amy's brother's friend Erik?' Rin started snickering. Amy blushed slightly.

'You're going out with Erik?' I squealed. She nodded and grinned. 'Is he a vampire too? What about Marcus's girlfriend, Linnet?' She nodded and a light went off in my head. 'Doesn't that mean we're both dating vampires?' I asked, a bright smile covering my face. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and flashed her teeth at me.

'What about you Rin? Anything new?' I asked.

'Not really, I mean I've missed you, we all have. The pranks aren't the same without you. Eva what are you writing?' We turned to Eva who was jotting notes in a book. She spoke softly and slowly, the first words I had heard out of her.

'I am developing a '100 things Edward Cullen would hate' list. It shall help when the pranking begins.' I couldn't help but crack up.

'And what does this list consist of?' Amy asked, chuckling. She threw us the note book.

It read:

_Ways to generally confuse, scare, creep out, and, or make Edward Cullen mad_

_Pour sports drinks over his head_

_Tell him Bella is pregnant_

_Tell him Alice is going to kidnap Bella_

_Steal all his c.d.'s_

…_and replace them with 60's and 70's music_

_Tell him mountain lions have gone extinct_

_Make him do the dishes at my house_

…_then eat the crap left in the sink after_

_ask him if he's anorexic_

…_and thinks he's fat_

_force him to take Bella to see the hills have eyes_

…_and laugh when she gets sick_

_make him bake a cake in a flower apron_

…_take a picture of him in said flower apron_

…_put said picture on school website_

…_force him to eat whole said cake_

_Ask him if he's pregnant_

_Tell him Darth Vader is his father_

_Ask if he's gay_

_Tell him that the gym coach thinks he's hot_

_Tell him you know what he did last summer_

…_and laugh hysterically when he asks what he means_

_Tell him Bella is cheating on him_

_Tell him someone stole his piano and replaced it with a keyboard_

…_that says Mike Newton did it_

…_when you really did which you 'forgot' to tell him until after he beat Mike up_

_Steal all his clothes_

… _and tell him he has to go to school naked_

…_then burn them all_

_Buy him a cat_

…_and asks if he will eat it_

_Tell him that Bella was found dead_

…_and he killed her_

_Jump up on a table at lunch and tell everyone that Edward had sex with Mike_

_Dye all his clothes pink_

…_and switch them to girl clothes_

_lock Bella's window at night_

_..and tell Charlie that Edward sneaks back in Bella's room after she 'goes to sleep'_

After laughing I realised something.

'Huh? You know about Edward's visits? And Mike?' Eva did the Exorcist nearly 360̊ head turn to enhance the creepiness.

'Bella, I may not be a vampire, but I _am _psychic, you've always known that. I can usually see people's worries quite easily. He is always worried Charlie will find him.' I raised an eyebrow remembering how often Eva had gotten us out of trouble with her 'abilities'.

'What about Mike?' I asked.

'I am uber psychic.'

'No, we ran into Mike on the road. He gave us directions here.' Amy told me.

'That's a very _interesting _list you have there.' We heard Edward's voice from the doorway. Eva quickly grabbed her notebook before he could and hid it down her shirt and challenged him to come get it. He scowled.

'How is Jasper?' Amy asked, worry and guilt coating her voice.

'He's fine, just upset with himself. He said that at first he would've been fine if the smell of blood wasn't so potent on the quiet one.' He looked at Eva sternly as she pulled her dress and her arm warmers further down. I knew what she was hiding.

'Oh.' Was all Amy said. Silence filled the air. 'Well if he wouldn't mind, I'd like to go apologise. Is he in the house?' Amy asked. Edward nodded and stepped out of her path as she walked out the door.

'I feel like tacos.' Rin voiced her thoughts randomly. Edward chuckled.

'I'll inform Esme. After dinner you four will be going to Bella's?' He asked. He discreetly winked at me. He thought I didn't want them to know he came to spend nights with me. He thought I wouldn't want him there for the duration of my friends stay. I felt appalled at the thought of not having him there.

'Oh and guys, just so you know just because you guys will be in my room doesn't mean he's not gonna be spending the nights with us.' I declared, facing him the whole time. His eyes lit up and a broad crooked grin spread across his face.

'Bella.' Rin called softly pointing the CD I had abandoned on his bed. 'It's _That _CD! The one that was playing _that _night!' She giggled excitedly. Edward raised an eyebrow.

'That's the one you were going to show me.' He murmured mostly to himself. 'What night would she be talking about Bella?' He asked me but still faced Rin. Eva smiled and hugged her knees. I raised an eyebrow at the boxers she was wearing underneath the dress and laughed. She frowned and put her legs down, glowering at me. Rin smiled.

'I guess Bella would be the only one who remembered that night _fully_.' She admitted.

'Well that is because I was the designated driver.' Edward could tell I was trying to look sensible and responsible.


	3. Not the same

EPOV

EPOV

I smiled at her. The designated driver. Oh the smile on her face right now was priceless. As if she was proving to me she was very responsible. The thought made me chuckle again. Not my angel, she was reckless and dare I say she had some _very_ stupid moments in which she nearly gave me a heart attack.

'Hah!' Eva laughed sarcastically.

'You only chose to be the driver because you wanted to be the one who drove the getaway _stolen _vehicle, _without_ a license.' My angels face fell and she wouldn't meet my eye. I'm sure my face looked incredibly disapproving.

'So what happened on this night?' I asked innocently. Eva and Rin exchanged wary glances.

'The Night Bella…' They said in unison. I gasped. What?

'Huh?' I said dumbly. Rin fell into fits of giggles. What did my angel do? What had happened to Bella? I looked down at her. She was a crimson colour with her hair covering her face. 'What happened?' I asked, irritated now that I couldn't read _any_ of their minds. Eva added something onto her list and I scowled. 'Tell me.' I ordered. Bella shook her head vigorously.

'That was our night of terror.' Rin told me, an evil grin plastered on her pale skin. I raised an eyebrow. 'You'll have a good laugh outta this.' I bet. 'Let's just wait till Amy gets back to tell ya.'

AMPOV

I sighed as I got lost in this monster of a house. I was absolutely sure I had found the right room a one point, only to get locked in a closet. I sat down and lightly banged my head against the walls as I hid in the coats. Suddenly the door opened and the motherly vampire looked at me in a 'what am I going to do with these humans' look.

'Amy right?' I nodded. 'Why are you in the closet?' She asked. I couldn't deny it, it reminded me of when my mother used to – NO don't even go there. I cringed. 'Dear are you alright?' she asked. I sighed again.

'I'm fine, just lost. I'm sorry about earlier, and about your house.' I faced the ground as I stood, ashamed. She placed one hand on my shoulder.

'Where were you heading?' She asked with a smile. I took one look at her face and I knew I was forgiven.

'Actually I was going to go see Jasper, make my amends you know.' I shrugged and she lead me to a door and knocked.

'Go away.' I heard a male voice I realised was Jasper's.

'Honey, Jazz. Amy is here to see you.' He didn't answer and Esme opened the door. I waltzed in to see him in the corner of his dark suddenly morbid room. His curtains were torn, the wood scratched out. He turned to me with a homicidal expression. I sat next to him, showing I wasn't afraid. I then pushed his fringe back and poked his nose. He fell backwards and backed himself into the wall.

'Sorry _Jazz_. Sometimes I have impulses and they don't usually end too well for me and others. I can't help myself sometimes. I'm an evil bitch, I know. People have told me too often. I'm so sorry.' I blurted out. His expression was horrified.

'You think it's your fault?! Your fault that I hurt my brothers? My father? My _Mother?!_ My Wife! No Amy! THAT WAS ALL _ME_!' He was angry now I could see it.

'It is more my fault for provoking you. It's my fault you're in such a state, and your family is fine. What's a scuffle between family?' I smiled at him hoping for him to calm down. Fail.

'You may see it in a different perspective but my family and I don't 'scuffle' often. Meaning never. Hardly ever.' I crinkled my nose in confusion.

'My brother, his girlfriend and my boyfriend make up a coven. They fight a lot. Especially my bro and my love. Maybe that's because their not vegies?' I pondered. His head was buried in his knees as he hugged his legs to his chest. 'Hey, we've decided to forget all about this afternoon. So it's fine okay.' I said soothingly and went to touch his arm. He slapped me away and I winced.

'Oh god I did it again. Is your arm broken?' he asked hurrying to my side.

'See, you're no monster. Monsters don't care if itty bitty frail human girls get hurt. And monsters don't wallow in fucking self hate. Therefore the only monster in this room would have to be the said itty bitty frail human girl.' He gave a brief laugh and pulled me into a short lived, awkward yet comfortable hug. I waved my hand in front of his face at his concerned expression. 'See? No harm done.' I felt myself smiling. Alice burst into the room at the right time.

'Jazz!' She said happily at his smile. 'Amy, I saw you having this conversation with him, that's why I said I didn't hate you. Thank you for making him feel better.' She thanked me and I apologised for starting the whole commotion. I wouldn't have felt any guilt if I had of been dealing with humans. Dirty, conniving, filthy species that we are, the only exceptions being my three best friends of course.

We walked out and I was greeted by Bella's boyfriend Edward. He grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs to his room.

Bella was sitting there, embarrassed as hell. Rin was giggling and Eva had a smile plastered on her face. I sat next to Rin on the bed.

RPOV

Amy walked in and I giggled some more. She gave me a 'What the fuck? Did you just _giggle_?' look and I replaced the girly noises with chuckles. Eva swung her feet underneath her inspecting the CD I had thrown at her.

Edward followed Amy into the room and he sat next to Eva on the sofa. Bella then sat next to Amy on the bed giving Edward a great view of her ass in those tight jeans I'm sure. I laughed inwardly, most people would bet their life that I was innocent little Asian Rin. Well, they're all dead now. My perverted mind was the worst I had ever come across, Amy didn't even have anything on me. I was instantly curious of Bella's and Edward's sex life. Said girl glanced at me and her eye twitched as she recognised _that _sparkle in my eye. I knew it was random, I was random I couldn't help that. But I also knew Bella wouldn't tell me and neither would her boyfriend. I decided I would corner Bella tonight while _he_ wasn't there. I grinned.

'So, are you going to tell me now?' He asked his voice like velvet.

'I gotta say Bella, you sure know how to pick them. This dudes fucking hot.' I said in my soft childlike voice. Amy and Eva sniggered at Edwards shocked expression and Bella's vigorous agreement.

'Are you three always like this?' He asked. Bella cracked up.

'You ain't seen nothing yet love.' She promised.

'Humour me.' He smiled crookedly at her and I caught myself drooling. Amy, sitting cross legged from me smiled at his demeanour. I was on all fours now. I nonchalantly, placed my face next to Amy's and wiped my drool on her cheek. I was sure our blank faces were hilarious as this exchange happened. Amy slapped my face and jumped to her feet, now bouncing on the bed.

Edward sighed, it was like we all had ADD, he was never going to get his story. I watched him watch Bella as she bounced slightly as Amy and I jumped as hard as we could on the bed. I watched his gaze as he stole small glances at her goodies. I felt my face go into 'Evil Super Pervert' mode as I bounced over to Bella; she was now on all fours trying not to fall off the bed as she laughed hysterically. I stepped behind her and made a face of pure ecstasy as I sat on the part where her back connected to her ass. I made slight hip thrusts and moaned her name. Amy fell over, onto the floor to her dismay, she was laughing so hard. Eva had just stood and stepped back as Amy got a great view of her panties. Eva fell back onto Edward. We all had the same idea at the same time. It happened a lot as if we were quads, joined at the brain. We all knew exactly what we were all about to do. I pouted and looked at Edward seductively lying across Bella who was now underneath me, her back on the bed. She looked at him innocently, biting her lip, though she was seeing him upside down. Eva who was in his lap breathed in his ear and went to nibble his neck. Amy was on the floor looking like a bondage clad slave from a porno with the way her face said 'Whip me' minus the bondage and plus the clothes. Edward's eyes were wide at the scene in front of him and his lip began to quiver. Eva gave us a thumbs up as she obviously felt the bulge in his pants and he sped from the room. We all laughed till we were sure we had pissed ourselves.

BPOV

I knew that what I had just done was cruel, but it had felt _great_ acting like my old self. The confident Bella. The Bella who got oogled by guys. The Bella who wasn't afraid of _anything_. But after we had stopped laughing I felt myself blush. Rin was on top of me squishing our chests together, surely showing some cleavage. One of her legs was entwined with mine. She licked my cheek and blew on it making me shudder then got off me. We all knew we were all straight. We just joked around. Though we were fairly sure Rin was Bi, it didn't bother us, she was more on the 'Me want man in me pants' team. Once we had composed ourselves we waltzed down the stairs acting like ballerinas. Amy slid down the rail in a very erotic manner making weird noises whilst Eva boofed her hair, blowing kisses to no one, acting like a princess. She was going in slow motion and humming 'Kiss Me' by 'Sixpence none the richer'. Rin was doing twirls and jumps only a girl who had had seven years of ballet could really do. Said girl sang opera as she went. Whilst I, being the best mood killer in the century of my kind, hummed the mission impossible theme, ducking and rolling. I made my way as close to the wall as I could and pretended to act suspicious. Jasper and Rosalie raised their eyebrows at our performance while Alice and Emmett cracked up. Esme laughed softly while Carlisle just looked confused. Edward saw us, went a slight pink shade of white and slunk away.

'Hah!' Amy pointed at where his figure just was and laughed, resulting in her falling off the rail onto me, I fell onto Rin and as we rolled down the stairs we collected Eva. We ended up in a tangled ball of bruises and sore bones at the bottom of the stairs.

EPOV

God. What had I just seen? It reminded me if something I had seen in Emmett's mind once with added clothes of course.

Suddenly I heard music. It was Mika's Love today. I peeked my head into the bottom room trying to find the source of the song. I followed my ears up to my room where the four humans including My Bella had returned now laughing and reminiscing. They turned to me and cracked up. I frowned and sat next to Bella on my sofa. I smiled as I tried to get her back for her little 'performance'. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought my mouth to her ear and exhaled my cold breath on her. She shivered and a blush rose to her cheeks I chuckled and moved my hand to go around her shoulders, relaxing on the couch.

'Continue.' I urged them. I wanted to hear stories about my Bella.

'Well we were just talking about the camp we went on for our last year of middle school .' Rin explained.

'And Bella woke us up so we could sneak out into the woods.' Amy continued.

'And we ran into those boys who had the same idea and we freaked the shit out of them.' Rin laughed.

'It helped cos Linnet was there.' Amy explained.

'I didn't know Linnet was a vampire then.' Bella complained a terribly adorable pout on her face. I leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled at me and the love emanating from me would most likely be driving Jasper mad.

'We didn't know either. She freaked them out though.' Rin shrugged.

'I knew.' Amy said with a smug look on her face. 'Oh that reminds me, Linnet, Marcus and Erik are coming tomorrow for two days. Do your vampires mind if they stay here?' She asked directed at Bella.

'That shouldn't be a problem.' I assured her.

'Then you can all go hunting together.' My angel rejoiced. I frowned.

'Bella..' I started. The song changed to suit the mood. Disturbed's Stricken resounded from my stereo.

'Bells, my family aren't like his.' Amy explained and Bella's face dropped. I pulled her into a hug.

'Your family eats humans?' She asked just to make sure, her voice shaking.

'Yeah... but they only prey on murderers and the like.' Amy cleared up, it reminded me of myself when I was a young, thirsty, rebellious vampire.

'How does Erik not hurt you?' Bella asked sudden worry in her tone.

'He… tries.' Was all Amy said.

'Erik?' I asked.

'Amy's boyfriend.' Rin explained. I nodded. His situation would be much like mine and Bella's but… how could he not kill her? He could so easily kill her, drain her. I cringed at the thought.

'How old is he?' I asked.

'He's twenty.' She said, confused at my question. I raised an eyebrow at her. 'Oh… he's been a vampire for five years.' She muttered but I heard her. I couldn't help from gasping.

'How…?' I couldn't get the sentence out. I was wrong. This was nothing like me and Bella. This was so much worse.

AMYPOV

His face was shocked and pained.

'How…?' He asked, trailing off. I sighed unconsciously touching my wounds.

'It's not easy, for me or for him. He keeps on trying to leave me. But I won't let him. He gets depressed and suicidal every time he takes a snap at me.' I said waving my hand as if it were no big deal. Bella's and Edward's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

'He's tried to bite you?!' Bella almost screamed. I nodded slowly to Bella's question. Rin broke the silence by laughing.

'And she's got the scars to prove it.' The soft voice chuckled. I laughed once and removed my arm warmers showing off five crescent shaped scars that covered my arms.

'Cool huh.' I joked. Bella's face was paler than I had ever seen. The blood had all but been drained from her, without the help of her vampire lover. 'I got some more on my chest and stomach… and side… and on my ankle... and loads near my neck.' I shrugged. I was saying the wrong things. Bella just stared at me, her mouth opening and closing as if she was going to say something but nothing ever came out.

Rin giggled and pointed to my lower region, I was glad Rin had gotten over the fact that my boyfriend had tried to kill me on numerous occasions.

'What about 'That' one?' She asked. Her face had gone Super Evil Pervert mode again. I smiled. This was a way to lighten the mood, I hoped.

'Oh this? That's nothing, you just know how well when it's your first time, you bleed? Erik got a little too kinky.' I laughed. Bella's expression changed in an instant. Edward looked down at her as if saying 'Told you so.'

'You've …. You know'd with Erik?' She asked. Edward obviously didn't like where this was going.

'Yeah we 'you know' on many occasions.' She looked at me, intrigued.

'Did it hurt?' She asked.

'Hurt because I was a virgin and he was huge or hurt because of his vampireness?' I asked. I was teasing her now.

'Well uh..' she looked down blushing as Edward played with her hair. I smiled. 'I told him to use his vampireness and I couldn't walk for weeks.' I laughed.

'But she likes it rough so no problem there.' Rin reasoned.

'Yeah anyway, have you and Edward done anything?' I asked with Rin in unison. She turned a deeper shade of red and Edward smiled. He thought she wasn't going to say anything.

'Well I tried. But he doesn't want to hurt me.' She admitted. Edward stared down at her in disbelief. I snickered.

'Well seeing as your vampire is so much more safety conscious than mine, you should be fine. I had no problem with until he decided to go Superman on me.' Eva let out a snigger at this. Edward was looking at me, no _glaring_ at _me_. I grinned smugly, I had a feeling I had pissed him off.

'What's wrong Eddie? You a frigid?' Rin asked. We were crossing the line now, he could blow at any second. Bella looked at us disapprovingly and whispered something in Edward's ear. He calmed and smiled at us genuinely.

'Dinner's ready!' Esme called. We stood to leave, all of us except the couple on the couch. Eva, Rin and I strolled out and shut the door behind us snickering. But I sighed inwardly. All that talk about Erik was driving me crazy, I missed him so much already. I was anticipating tomorrow with intense passion.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. My best friend's boyfriend was a young vampire who had bitten her. I guessed he had sucked the venom out each time and didn't drain her fully because she was still human. They walked out of the room, Rin giving me a small not too discreet wink as she closed the door. Edward held my face in his hands.

'Bella, I hope you're not getting _any_ ideas. You heard her, she couldn't walk for weeks. And you are much frailer than her. If I lost control at any moment in time I could seriously hurt you.' He told me, seriousness deep in his eyes.

'Baby, I could just use my clumsiness as an excuse again.' I teased. He glowered at me then gave me a soft kiss.

'Jasper's getting annoyed at all the mixed emotions coming off of your friends. But Esme decided to cook an extra big meal because there are more people. You can never please them all can you?' He said mostly to himself before scooping me up off the sofa and carrying me down the stairs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and secured myself with my hands behind his neck. His hands held me effortlessly at the small of my back. I'm sure I looked like a baby monkey. I rested my head on his chest and smiled into his shirt. I was suddenly so glad I was no longer a dare devil like Amy and I had a more safety wise vampire boyfriend- _fiancé_. That reminded me. I would have to tell them tonight that Edward and I were to be married.

'Don't worry Bella, I wont ever hurt you.' He promised as we arrived in the kitchen and for the first time in my life, those words sounded unbelievably comforting.

We sat down and ate our exceptionally cooked dinner in silence. Eva like usual hardly ate anything on her plate. Carbonara pasta was one of Amy's favourites so she ate Eva's plate as well. After this I would have to go home, and not be with Edward for a few hours. The thought made me want to poke my food with my fork and sleep for the time I would spend without him. But the thought of my three best friends being there with me, _without_ Edward there, excited me.


	4. The night before

I gave Edward a passionate kiss and climbed into the black, mini van covered in graffiti

I gave Edward a passionate kiss and climbed into the black, mini van covered in graffiti. Amy started it and music started blaring from the stereo. As I moved to back of the van I found three bras on the floor, a porno magazine and seven smarties. I also found a crushed chip in a jacket.

As we drove away I waved at Edward through the back window. He looked at me with a strange expression. It was a 'Have fun but I will miss you terribly' look, I hoped my face mirrored his. I then turned to my three friends.

'This place looks like the highest of accommodation for a class of football mongering college boys.' I commented on the van. They snickered and Rin picked up the porno mag.

'Bella, if you could would you want to look like her?' She shoved a naked woman with a Fireman hat in my face. I squealed and she laughed at me. Eva pounced on three of the smarties and Amy paid no attention to the road. 'You know, when we were bouncing on the bed I saw Eddie checking out your goodies.' She commented and I blushed. 'Oh! Here's something that may tickle your fancy.' She threw a different magazine at me and I opened it at the page she had indicated. There was a girl with red eyes, black hair, with perfect fangs. She was eyeliner clad and bit her wrist. The blood dripped down onto the floor in the shape of a heart.

'What is this magazine?' I asked, intrigued.

'It's called 'Fetishes'.' I frowned, another porno. I flipped the pages and came across school girl uniforms, nurses, slaves, and more than a few vampires. I was quite transfixed by the accuracy of the vampire shots so I looked through the entire thing.

'This one looks like Rosalie.' I laughed at that. Soon enough we were at my house and in my room after telling Charlie the plans. We turned on the radio and a song came on the eventually took me back to thinking about Edward. I think it was Perfect by Vanessa Amorosi.

_In my dreams you were perfect._

_When I woke up you were perfect._

Suddenly I couldn't wait to see Edward again.

'We need a topic.' Amy said suddenly after piling loads and loads of junk food and soda into my room. I pondered. Eva gave us a dazzling smile.

'We could talk about our 'issues'.' She shrugged. We all knew what she was talking about. Whenever we were having problems we would never name them, just call them issues and go around the circle, each person allowed to rant on for as long as they wanted, and we would all listen. Eva smiled as we all nodded.

'Who first?' Rin asked. Amy stupidly laid a full coke bottle in the middle of the circle we'd made and span it.

'I'm not opening that.' I said, pointing at the highly dangerous shaken bottle of coke.

'Don't worry; I have a plan for that coke.' The evil glint was in her eyes. I sighed as the bottle landed facing me.

'So Bella, let us hear your issues. Don't hold back.' Amy urged. I took one breath in and let it all out. I started with telling them about my sexual frustrations. But soon I was into the story of the first day I met Edward all through every moment we had spent together and in some cases away from each other. They gasped, laughed and 'No way!'d whilst I retold the story of my life, for my life hadn't begun until I'd met Edward. By the time I had told them about the wedding it was closing in on my bed time. But I ignored that.

There was a knock on the door and Charlie peeked into the room.

'Bed time Girls.' He warned us. I just hoped he hadn't heard some of the important bits of my story. He left us as we moaned and complained knowing that we weren't going to bed for a _long_ time. We were quiet as we changed, showered and returned to the room until we could hear Charlie's snores. I opened the window knowing Edward would be outside.

'Edward.' I hissed into the rain. Suddenly he was in front of me, looking creepy for a moment in the rain. He smiled at me and tackled me onto the bed. He then kissed me passionately. Rin hooted, Amy whistled and Eva rolled her eyes. Not that I was paying attention to them. All too soon the kiss ended and Edward pulled me onto his lap.

'Let's play a game.' Amy announced. She was starting to remind me somewhat of Alice. We all agreed. I'm sure Edward felt a touch uncomfortable in a room full of people whose thoughts were a mystery to him.

'Let's play… strip poker?' Rin suggested and I grimaced at her. Having Edward stare at three of my best friends while they stripped wasn't a good evening for me. Eva and I shook our heads at her. She sighed, snickered then stared at me like a retard.

'Truth or Dare?' Amy suggested. My eyes widened as I remembered last time I had played that game with vampires, even though Edward was now the only vampire, my friends took as many risks as vampires did.

'How about an innocent question game?' I pleaded. They scoffed at me but agreed. I was sure my eye was twitching again at the sight of Rin's creepy grin, one I knew _too_ well.

'Well, who's gonna go first?' She asked, all too confident.

'I will.' Amy announced. 'Hmmm… Edward, what's one of your turn ons?' I immediately went scarlet. Damn my friends... Damn them to hell. Edward's eyes widened then he turned to me, eyeing me up and down.

'You don't have to answer that Edward.' I assured him.

'Yes he does.' Amy, Rin and Eva crossed their arms at me, glaring. I bit my lip and looked up at him.

'That.' He said gesturing to me and quickly looking away.

'What was that?' Rin teased. 'I didn't quite catch that.'

'I find it … arousing, when Bella bites her lip.' He said, glaring at them. My eyes widened. I didn't know Edward found any part of me _arousing_.

'Your turn Eddie.' Amy smirked at him. He scowled then made me turn to him.

'May I ask a group question?'

'Sure.'

'What are all of you thinking?' He asked.

'You suck.' Rin rolled her eyes at him. 'I'm thinking about the perfect little scene I could set up for you two to get it going.' She smiled, unashamed. I raised an eyebrow at her.

'I was thinking how Erik loves it when I bite him; it's one of his turn ons.' Amy shrugged. Eva gave us a small smile.

'I was thinking about that time Bella became a total cock tease for a dare and flashed her ass at this guy. Then we had to help her escape his dry humping.' I was sure I had created a new shade of red then. Edward gave me a look of disbelief.

'And what were you thinking when I asked that question?' He asked me, there was something burning in his eyes, anger? No, jealousy. I felt good when he was jealous, I inwardly thanked Eva, she got the message.

'I was thinking about…' I hid my head away from the world. 'I was imagining me biting my lip for you in a very… very… different situation.' I stammered. His breathing quickened and he shook his head vigorously.

'Who's turn is it then?' He asked.

'You chose.' He turned to me.

'Bella.' He had obviously assumed I was the most innocent one in the circle, I was going to prove him wrong.

'Umm… Edward,' I started, Rin gave me an encouraging wink, she was trying to resurface the pervert in me.

'Why is it always me?' He mumbled almost too low for me to hear.

'Edward.' He looked into my eyes and was surprised at the confidence he must have seen there. 'If you could talk dirty to me, what would be two sentences you would say to turn me on?' I murmured, the confidence had disappeared. His face went blank.

'You're not going to make me say that are you, Bella? It's vulgar.' He said.

'So you have thought about this before.' Rin acknowledged and I realised she was right.

'C'mon Eddie, we're waiting.' Amy urged. He sighed and looking away from me, he spoke.

'I would say, 'You look good enough to eat.'' He admitted in a very seductive tone. Then as all our breaths became sharp, his confidence rose. He turned to me and ran his nose along my neck, inhaling my scent. He brought his mouth to my ear and said, loud enough for the others to hear. 'And 'I want to smell myself _in _you.'' My bones turned to mush. He caught me before I hit the floor chuckling softly. I look into his eyes which were burning with desire. I bit my lip and his mouth twitched. I heard ragged breaths and turned to watch my friends watching us intently like they were witnessing a very heated R rated movie, all that was missing was the popcorn. Edward followed my gaze to them, sat me up straight beside him so I could lean on his chest and gestured for us to continue the game.

'Oh my turn.' He thought for a moment. 'Amy, is there any problems with… with well when a vampire… _orgasms_,' He choked out the word, 'is there anything abnormal?' He asked. 'Like, venom and the like?' She put a finger to her chin to think.

'I don't think so. All I know is that the cum is dead so there's no chance of impregnation. I don't think the venom complicates anything. I mean, it's never even made an appearance.' She laughed. 'If anything it's _sweeter_. Just like everything else about a vampire.' She shrugged. My face contorted in disgust. It wasn't that I wouldn't do that for Edward, it's just that the vision of my best friend and her boyfriend doing that wasn't exactly appealing. I couldn't see Edwards face at that moment.

'Hah, don't worry Edward; it's just the vision of Amy doing that that disgusts her. I'm sure she would have _no_ problem with doing _that_ for _you_.' Rin assured him. Edward's body went rigid.

'My turn,' Amy announced. 'Bella.' She turned to me.

'Oh joy.' I commented. She laughed.

'Tell us _exactly_ what you wanted to do to Edward right then, when he was whispering to you and you were biting your lips… on _purpose_ I might add.' I blushed. I mean it, I think I had reached the most bushes in one night record and doubled it.

'I wanted to…' Edward turned me to look at him. His eyes were searching, undecided. He thought he should leave to save me the embarrassment. Confidence made itself known again in me. 'C'mon Edward, you know you love my blush, you'd hate to miss this new shade of red.' I rolled my eyes as I did this. Now all that was in his eyes were desire and humour. That suited me just fine.

'Go on.' Rin smiled at us, unashamed again. She gave me a wink translated meaning 'Be as graphic as you can!'

'I wanted you to pound yourself into me for hours on end.' He stiffened underneath me. 'I wanted your fingers, you tongue, everything inside me. I wanted to give you the same pleasure you would give me. I wanted to hear you scream my name once as I touched you. I wanted to hear you whisper that you loved me while you were above me. I wanted you to go fast and hard at first, no matter what pain it may cause me. Then I wanted you to slow it, to be full of love. I wanted to hear _you_ talk to _me_ this way.' I finished, I was sure he was satisfied with the colour of my skin.

'Bella, please, may I have a moment to be a man?' He asked and I almost giggled. It was much like my 'human minutes'.

'Certainly.' I said and he was out my window. Rin was the first to crack, rolling on the floor laughing so hard she most likely had pissed herself. Amy had her face planted on my carpet, surely inhaling the dust mites. Eva was snickering endlessly, leaning back against a cabinet for support. Suddenly I felt fatigue wash over me.

'Guys maybe we should get some sleep now.' I told them, they groaned and complained but shuffled under the covers of their beds on the floor.

EPOV

When I had finished disgracing myself I returned to Bella's window. They were all sleeping; at least their breath suggested so. I slid in next to Bella, careful not to wake her, and slid my hands around her. She shivered involuntarily at my frozen touch but otherwise did not stir. The others were sound asleep as well. Or so I thought, I scowled as I saw Amy staring at me, blankly, like I was part of the wall she was scrutinizing.

'Do you spend every night with her?' She asked, it surprised me, the melancholy I could hear in her voice.

'Yes.' She gulped back some sobs. I was reluctant to leave Bella but I knew my angel would want me to help her friend. I jumped to Amy's side. 'What's wrong?' I asked, annoyed once again that I didn't already know what was wrong.

'It… hurts.' She choked out.

'What does?' I asked eyeing her seriously. 'I have two medical degrees, maybe I can help.'

She smiled sadly.

'I don't think this is something medical degrees can help with.' She noted and her smile faded. 'My heart, it hurts, it makes me feel sick. My scars, they burn…' She shook her head, noticing the tears flowing down her cheeks. She was curled up in a ball, rocking back on her heels, staring at the ground. I ruffled her hair slightly. 'You can't tell Erik… but I really want him to be like you, the Cullens, I don't want him to kill humans. I want him to be able to be with me like you can be with Bella.' She was sobbing now, getting louder. As to not wake the others I carried her out onto the tree beside Bella's room. I set her down on a large branch. I suddenly felt helpless, I couldn't do _anything _to help her.

'If it makes you happier, I'll try to convince him to join our way of life, then he can stay with us which I'm sure means that you'll stay with Bella. That would make Bella happy.' I shrugged but acknowledged my great idea. Suddenly I grimaced, if Amy was here, I wouldn't have Bella all to myself! I shook the selfish thoughts away. Whatever makes Bella happy, I chanted in my head.

'Thankyou. Edward.' She gasped. 'I can't wait for tomorrow.' She breathed, calming now. 'Okay, I'm getting chilly out here. As long as you want me to freeze to death though, I'll stay.' Her sentence definitely didn't make sense. She cocked her head in confusion at her words then smiled brightly at me, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She was as broken without Erik as I had been broken without Bella. Before this moment I would've bet that Amy and Bella were hardly alike, but now I see, she was more like Bella than I could ever imagine. I opened my arms for her, so I could carry her back into the room. Despite her words she held up a hand, refusing my offer. I gasped as she backed two steps towards the trunk of the tree then ran, springing from the branch and into Bella's room, making a light thud. I saw her do a victory dance then she was back under her covers. I glided back to Bella's side and watched her the whole night, waiting for the talking that was surely to come.

It came later than expected.

'Edward…' She whispered, as always, I took caution, suspecting I had awoken her, but, as always, she was still deep in sleep. _Yes my love?_ I thought. 'Edward…' She said again turning in her covers to face the ceiling. Her brow was furrowed… in concentration? 'Edward, no… don't.' My eyes widened. What could she be dreaming about?

The sun was now shining in through the window, illuminating my beautiful angel's slightly pink cheeks. I looked towards the alarm clock, it read 8:37. I smiled and kissed her cheek. She turned to me her lips searching for mine. I granted her one soft kiss and she sat up straight smiling at me. She glanced around at her friends. They all seemed to have problems with sleeping right, Bella talked, Amy mumbled, Rin giggled and occasionally moaned and Eva moved so much I had been unsure of her sleeping state for almost half the night. I expected Bella to just wake them up softly, gently asking them to awaken. Instead she left the bed and ran to her closet; she brought out a box and grabbed a small metal object from it.

'Charlie's gone?' She asked me in a whisper. I nodded and she bought the metal object to her mouth and blew. The sound of the whistle was deafening. I almost jumped out of my skin. Rin nearly ripped her blanket when she screamed.

'That's not my banana suit!' I laughed at that. Eva had sat up drowsily as if she had been softly woken, she scratched her head and stretched. I noticed that her arms were bare and I could see the numerous vertical and horizontal scars all over her wrists. Amy was still asleep. Bella waltzed over to Amy deviously and blew the whistle right in her ear. Amy opened her eyes in an instant and pulled Bella's ankles out from under her. Bella would've hit the ground had I not saved her. Amy gave me a berating stare then realisation dawned on her face.

'YAY! I CAN SEE ERIK TODAY!' She yelled and jumped up and down on the spot.

'What time is he coming? Along with your brother and his mate.' I asked.

'Ahh nine I think. But knowing them they'll be early, not as if they have a hard time getting up like us.' We all laughed at that.

'I'll leave you girls to get dressed shall I?' It wasn't actually a question, more of an announcement, and I was out the window. I sat in the forest of her yard, swinging my feet under a branch happily. After fifteen minutes I heard my name called and I returned to her room. Bella was dressed like I had never seen her before, with a short blue and black chequered skirt on and a white singlet with a black long sleeve low cut shirt on top. She messed with her hair and she turned to me. She looked so… desirable right then. I pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. She was definitely surprised when my left hand drifted from her waist to her lower back… her much Lower back. She was wearing thigh high stockings that came to her mid thigh. They stopped before the skirt started. How easily I could reach under her skirt. I scolded myself and gently pressed her away.

'You are _much_ too desirable for your own good.' I told her. I turned to the other three. Eva had dropped the dress and was wearing clothes that would cover her scars and muffle the scent, just for Jasper. She wore dark blue jeans and a long sleeved grey jumper with a blouse underneath, her collar up. Rin was wearing an even shorter skirt than Bella; it was black pleated denim. She had a dark purple shirt on, one long sleeve and one sleeve cut short. While Amy was wearing the black jeans today and a tight blood red T-shirt and a black hoodie, unzipped. Her hair down and wild. They all looked amazing, like they belonged in a band made up of super models. But Bella was the most beautiful. Their whole image reminded me of the song 'Nothing Sweet about me'. It rang in my head as I herded them down for breakfast. Amy practically murdered the unappealing cereal.

After they were sure they were ready we all headed into the rain and climbed into my Volvo and I sped down the road. I could already smell the other vampires, as I drove through the forest between my house and the road. Amy clenched the door handle and started vibrating in her seat. As I parked the car she was out the door and faster than a normal human should've, ran to the door and swung it open.

'We're early, no need to rush.' Bella called after her. Amy seemed disappointed and slumped on the porch. Just as we were inside we heard a car pull up. The thoughts hit me hard.

_Erik better not take a snap at my sister here… hmmm… in my thoughts is he?_ I recoiled from that one and moved on to focus on the female voice.

_Marcus looks worried. Oh… Bella's here too? Ah yes, Amy always raves on about how weird they all are. Ahh, what idiots._ She sounded alright. Maybe this was Linnet. The last voice could be none other than Erik's.

_No, no, no. I should leave. I have to. It's the right thing to do, Erik. You can't keep putting her in danger… You are danger… No. I can't leave her, I'll never be able to. She should send me away, banish me with cruel words. I should have to beg at her feet just to let me talk to her and here she is, bouncing in excitement because I'm here. I've dammed her. Shit…_ It was like listening to my own thoughts but in a different voice. It was true, Amy looked ready to burst into song, loudly recounting the lyrics of 'I fell good! Nananana!' I frowned, Bella was never _this_ excited to see me. Then again I was hardly away from her. The door opened and they waltzed in, my family arriving downstairs as well. The man at the back that was Erik took one breath and fell to the floor huddled in a ball.

_No, No. No, No, No, No. _He chanted in his mind. Amy skipped to his huddled form. He held out one hand and she stopped.

'No Amy, I've become desensitized. Please you can't come near me!' He pleaded. Her expression changed from quizzical to angry and she knelt down, lifted his face and just as he was about to bite her, took him into a kiss. In that one move his mind was pure peaceful bliss. My family were stunned, Bella looked pleased, Rin and Eva were rolling their eyes, Marcus was glaring at Erik and Linnet was grinning widely.

'I have new socks on.' I heard Rin say. Immediately everyone burst into fits of laughter.

'Why did you say that, dear?' Esme asked.

'The tension was getting to me.' She explained then pointed to Erik. 'Loosen up.'

'That's what he said!' Amy yelled.

_God, I love her. No matter how random she can be sometimes… most of the time… all the time, definitely all the time._ Erik's mind was so much like my own.

'I don't think he would really say that.' Emmet corrected.

'Ah you're right!' Amy went to slap herself softly but Erik stopped her. She rolled her eyes at him.

'What are we going to do today?' Rin asked.

'Well, how about we introduce ourselves?' Linnet suggested, her voice was sweet and soft, like a song birds. I introduced my family and Marcus introduced his.

'Do any of you guys have powers?' Bella asked them, the curiousness behind her eyes was poorly hidden. Linnet smiled brightly at her. Linnet, who had very long blonde hair, almost white, reminded me of a frosty winter morning when the first signs of spring were just appearing.

'My power is my voice. I can make people do things. Bend their will, when I sing.' She smiled smugly. I saw it in her mind. When she was human, her looking in the mirror, with unbelievably blue eyes. She was singing, trying to improve her voice so her mother would be proud and wouldn't hate her. She had an amazing voice. Marcus opened his mouth to speak.

'I can use others powers. I can block them. Create barriers against them, give someone someone else's powers. I can basically control others powers.' He explained. So that was why I hadn't heard a thought coming from him since the start.

'Are you blocking my powers for these four and yourself?' I asked, gesturing to the humans.

'Yes. I am trying to block Linnet and Erik from you as well but I believe it is must easier to hear those of your own kind.' I gasped. This man could make it so I could hear Bella's thoughts? He saw the idea in my eyes and most likely heard it in my mind.

_No, I am not blocking her. I am sorry but she is the only one that can block _my _power. And that is an amazing feat._ He told me then silence came from his direction once again. I frowned.

_What about the other three?_ I thought.

_I can unblock them for you. But I won't. You do not want to go into their minds. I blocked them for _your _safety, Edward. If I let you into their minds. You will go into depression which will make your brother do the same, therefore sending us all to the gates of despair and death._ I nodded discreetly. That would indeed be bad.

'Hey hey, tonight can we have a family fun night? Movies, chocolate for us humans, games and all that jazz?' Amy asked. Rin and Alice bounced at the idea.


	5. The Pack

BPOV

BPOV

I stared at Amy's family with new eyes. I had never noticed how unbelievably beautiful they were. Linnet's white blonde hair fell to her knees and bounced as she walked. Her pale lips were unusual for a vampire but they blended perfectly with her skin. She was wearing a simple white dress and a light blue sweater. Marcus was tall, with messy dark hair and an average build. He was more muscular than Edward yet skinnier than Emmet. Erik had all the features of a dark angel. His dark hair made his eye bags more noticeable. His eyes were alert and wide. He was slightly shorter than Edward. He had the makings of a horror movie even in the black jeans and long sleeved red T-shirt on under his black hoodie. He laughed at Amy for a moment and I heard him whisper 'We match.' Into her ear. I almost giggled at the familiarity of the phrase.

'So how about it?' Amy asked again and they all reluctantly agreed. Rin skipped over to me, grinning hugely.

'We can get you all sugared up. How long has it been since you overdosed on sugar?' She asked me menacingly. Oh no. She wasn't going to get me all hyper with Edward was she? My eyes widened in horror. She sniggered and skipped towards Linnet, hi fiving her. Linnet whispered something in Rin's ear and they exchanged devious glances. I frowned at them. This was going to be one unusual night.

'Bella, the scent of human blood is pretty strong on them so to be able to survive a night with them we are going to have to hunt.' Edward told me unhappily. 'You spend the day with your human friends.' Human friends, the thought must leave him jumping for joy. 'We will be back for dinner.' Yeah right, dinner.

'Would you like us to hunt as well?' Marcus asked. I flinched. Even as Edward had just told me, the thought left me queasy.

'That would be helpful.' Carlisle told them. They nodded and Linnet ran up to me and brought me into a hug that challenged Emmett's. I gasped and Edward pushed her away from me. He glowered at her and she glowered back. Despite her Esme look a like appearance Linnet had always been quick tempered and ruthless.

'I wasn't finished hugging her.' She told Edward. Clearly her thoughts were much worse than her words. Edward snarled at her.

'You were crushing her.'

'Was not.' She told him and picked me up effortlessly.

'Oi, Put me down.' I ordered.

'Put. Her. Down.' Edward's features twitched in anger.

'Careful Lin, that one has anger issues.' Eva pointed out. Edward's figure slumped and he stole me off of Linnet.

'Am I really that bad? Do you want more freedom, Bella? I assure you I'm doing it for you're safety. I'm just afraid of losing you. But if you want me to leave –' I shushed him and gave him a death stare.

'You're fine. It's these people that are crazy.' I told him. They scoffed at me.

'I'm not crazy. Everyone else is just extra normal!' Rin yelled. Edward smiled in relief and placed me on the floor. He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and sped out the door. Alice hugged me goodbye also.

'So, Linnet… you eat people.' I toed the ground.

'Yah huh. But only the murderers. Honestly they're more the monsters than we are.' She smoothed out her dress.

'You should hear the thoughts they have.' Marcus smiled at me. It all felt so familiar. Besides the fact that I now knew they were murderous vampires it was all the same.

'You don't like that we kill people do you Bells?' Erik asked me, genuinely concerned.

'No, no. I'm just not used to it is all!' I lied. I hoped that someday that would become the truth.

'Bella, you'll get used to it. Don't worry. You told me you were in a similar situation once and Edward saved you. It's like that. _We're_ saving people.' It surprised me how Amy had used the plural. My eyes widened.

'You plan on changing her?' I asked Erik. He nodded solemnly.

'As much as I hate it, it's how I'll get to keep her forever. Selfish, I know.' I laughed, he sounded _just_ like Edward.

'Is Edward going to change you?' Amy asked. Marcus and Linnet were getting ready to leave.

'Yeah, it's been a touchy subject for a long time. But then I agreed to marry Edward. So he's going to change me sometime after the wedding.' I smiled.

'Did I just hear wedding bells?' Linnet asked me.

'Oh joy, a wedding. You humans will have hell of a time eating all that cake without us.' Marcus rolled his eyes as we laughed. Amy and Erik exchanged a long kiss then the rest of the vampires left the building.

'And then there were four.' Rin said smartly. I cringed. What were these three going to do to me when I had no vampires to hide behind?

'Let's go shopping!' Amy cried and I stared at her in shock. Amy absolutely **hated**__shopping. 'I hope you know that by shopping I mean crashing the mall.' She rolled her eyes at me.

'We'll go get some movies, games, lollies and crap, yeah?' Rin asked.

'What games should we play?' I asked. Eva started creating a list of games for the evening.

'I can't wait for this.' Rin giggled.

'You mean you can't wait to embarrass us all so much that we wish we could fall into a hole in the earth and never resurface?' I teased. She gave me a weird stare. Soon we were all cashed up and in the van, heading for the shopping centres of Seattle.

'Oh my god!' Rin exclaimed and turned away from the window. 'Amy pull over! There's a Tripple X shop over there!' Amy immediately stopped the car. Oh god no… Eva read my expression and put her magazine away.

'We shall convert you. Resistance is futile.' She told me. I laughed as they dragged me out the car to the creepy looking building. There was a very small sign that had three X's on it. It would've been impossible for a normal person to see from the road in a speeding van. We wandered in and the man at the counter gave us a look of concern.

'Are you girls over 18?' He asked.

'If we weren't would we honestly try to sneak in here? Only teenage boys do that.' Rin rolled her eyes knowing fully well she was only 17. A man from an aisle approached Eva with a strange object in his hand.

'Hey, hun, care to model this for me?' She turned to him with an innocent smile.

'I may look safe. But as soon as I get you alone I will eat you.' She told him and joined us.

'Why are we even here?' I asked, feeling very uneasy.

'Bella! You have changed! Remember when playing with knives were fun?' Amy teased and I glowered at her.

'I so have not changed!' I argued. The idea hurt me.

'Pfft, prove it Bells.' She sneered.

'Hey, have you seen our Bella? I think we've lost her.' Rin knocked on my head weakly.

'You'll see.' I warned them. 'I'll prove to you that I'm still myself tonight!'

'Well, course you will. You'll be high on sugar.'

'And I'll enjoy every minute of my momentary insanity!'

'That's our Bella!' They rejoiced.

'One word ladies, sugar.' I told them with a thumbs up for effect. They applauded calmly and I bowed twice.

'Hey guys, this place is boring. It's too small. It's for old naked fat men.' Rin said, loud enough for the man at the counter to hear. We left and climbed back into the van and were soon on the road again.

'Well, that was pointless.' I sighed.

'That's the point.' Eva told me. Sometimes she could be _really_ creepy. That reminded me of something.

'Yo guys…' I started and they all turned to me including Rin who was supposedly driving. 'Do you remember our motto?' I asked.

'However crazy you are. However mad you may be. However much you cuss. Just remember one thing, You'll always have us.' We recited in unison and fell into fits of laughter.

'Wait, let me get a container for my innermost joy.' Eva said in a monotone, a scowl on her face. It was just the thing to crack us up.

We went to the supermarket and brought very large quantities of junk food, enough to feed everyone present in the house tonight though only us humans were going to eat it.

We stopped off at Charlie's first to get our pj's, toiletries and to tell him we were having a slumber party with Alice. Once we arrived at the Cullen mansion we changed into slacks and t-shirts happy to be free of our wet clothes.

Then, we waited.

EPOV (Eva)

Bella and Amy were sitting on the couch, discussing the _hilarious_ things their vampire boyfriend's had said in the past. Rin was in the toilet; sneaking chips before the 'party'. And here I was, staring out the window wall into the rain. It suited my mood perfectly.

'Yo Eve's, watcha' writing this time?' Amy asked me. I stared down at my notebook blankly.

'Predicting the outcomes of the games tonight.' I shrugged.

'Well, let us hear it.' Bella told me. I threw them the book instead of wasting my breath on all my pointless things I did to keep my mind off my own suffering. A glimpse of _his_ sadistic smile flashed in through my mind and I started to repeatedly smash my head into the wall. Rin returned to the room and gave me a look that clearly meant 'stop thinking about it, please'. I sighed, stood and reclaimed my notebook from the pair of laughing maniacs on the couch. Amy's cell phone began to vibrate and she answered breathlessly.

'Hello?' She wheezed. 'Ah… Okay… yeah we'll find something to do. It's too early for us to wait for you until tonight. Make sure your safe. Love you. Bye.' She placed the phone back in her pocket and we looked at her expectantly. 'They'll be home quite late and it's not even lunch yet.' She complained. 'Bella, anywhere exciting we can go?' She asked. Bella gazed at her feet in thought.

'Bells! Can we go to the beach? I remember when we used to go there!' Rin practically ordered, excitement creeping into her eyes.

'We'll have to change again if we're going out .' I pointed out. I didn't want to get my comfies wet.

'Ah, sure.' Bella looked a touch concerned. 'I have a friend-' She paused and winced. 'I know someone up there.' We changed back into our half dry clothes we had worn this morning and hoped into Amy's van, loaded with chips, chocolate and coke. Amy started the engine as Bella gave her the directions. I sighed, life never was 'good' but it was a hell of a lot better when I was with these three. I told them my need to relieve myself and they headed out into the rain. I was heading out after them when I stopped. I turned. There stood a figure; it looked like something out of nightmares that would scare most people. It stood behind me, its distorted dog like face and its humanoid body something from deep in my subconscious.

'Henry?' I asked. The monster nodded its head. Silent, as always. 'Go away Henry. I'm happy, I don't need you.' I told it sternly. It cocked its head to the side in confusion. 'You're right. I'm not happy, Henry. But I want you to leave.' It took two steps towards me.

'Eva.' I turned to the door as Henry dissipated into thin air. I couldn't slow my heart rate enough to feign innocence. 'Eva, come on.' Amy urged, she understood. I couldn't be alone.

BPOV

I hesitated, gulped and shakily took a sugar lolly from Rin knowing fully well after a packet of these, I would be well and truly gone. But I needed it, it was like my alcohol, it prepared me for something big. This time it was seeing Jake again. I was almost shaking in anticipation yet I was absolutely dreading his reaction to me. Maybe I could get through without seeing him. No, impossible, my friends and I probably reeked of vampire. And Jake would recognize my scent in an instant. I couldn't help staring out the window, past the miniature curtain, looking for signs that we were past the treaty line.

'Wait, Bells, this is that Jacob guy you told us about that lives here? With all those werewolves?' Amy asked me, glancing at Eva as she spoke. I nodded, and suppressed a shudder as I realised we were already in werewolf territory.

'Purple cows' Rin admitted. My eye twitched. She was way _too_ random, and this was not the time.

In a few more minutes we arrived at First Beach, in all its wet, gloomy glory. Rin ran straight to the water line challenging the waves to come get her. Eva sat on a piece of driftwood which sent painful memories through me. Amy just wanted to roll in the sand.

'Bella?' I jumped at his voice. Amy, Eva and Rin flanked me protectively. I turned to see Jacob's face along with Sam's, Jared's, Paul's, Embry's and Quil's.

'It is her.' Paul rolled his eyes at me. Jacob's form started to shake.

'Why are you here Bella?' he asked.

'Last time I checked I was welcome here.' I growled unimpressively.

'The beach isn't yours, dog.' Amy warned, she was obviously on the vampire's side in this fight.

'You all smell like them. We thought they were here. But then we smelt you.' Jake said, ignoring Amy.

'So?' I challenged.

'What are _you _doing here, Bella?' He repeated, weighing each word carefully.

'Enjoying the beach. Is that such a crime?' He shook his head and his shaking started to slow.

'No vampires, this is no fun.' Paul turned to walk away.

'I'll take you on!' Rin called out. He turned and laughed at her. 'What are you laughing at?' Oops, sorry Paul, you're in for it. No one ridicules Rin and gets away in one piece. I wonder if that applied with werewolves.

'Bella. You should leave.' Sam told me.

'No I _shouldn't_. You want me to, but I won't. I'm allowed to enjoy the beach with my friends like any other _human_, for now at least.' That set Jacob off again, his convulsing figure started to blur and I took a step towards him. I knew he wouldn't risk phasing with me too close. I was right. He stared at me in horror.

'Bella! What are you doing?' Quil cried. Amy pulled me back with irresistible force. Jacob blew up right before my eyes, a large wolf in his place. I glowered at the horrified expression painted on his face. My stubbornness had never put me in so much danger in my whole life. Edward better not hear about this.

RPOV

Bella was safe. I sighed in relief then started to pace towards the dog who had insulted me. He gave me a smile of disbelief.

'Are you serious?' He asked.

'Nah, I'm doing this for fun.' I smiled at him maliciously.

'Paul, remember what we are. Do not harm that human.' The biggest one ordered. Sam, leader of the pack, I reasoned. I stopped not inches from his face and gave him a shove. He was about to laugh until he fell off balance. His pack stared at him, their eyes widening. I looked down at my hands.

'Woah.' I said laughing. He jumped back to his feet, staring at me in amazement. His eyes searched my body and I raised and eyebrow at him. His gaze rested at my short skirt and I shook my ass a little. 'Quit oogling my goodies.' I told him.

'Shit, not Paul too.' One that had not spoken yet cursed. Paul looked into my eyes and I was shocked to see love in his eyes. His face had softened and he was smiling sweetly at me. I stared at the change of expression on his russet brown skin.

'What is your name?' he asked, almost desperately. I turned to our audience. The pack were staring at me, melancholy in their eyes. Bella's face was knowing but the other two of my friends looked as clueless as I did.

'Rin.' I admitted. I'm sure I was staring at him oddly as his smile brightened.

'I'm Paul.' He told me, his eyes sparkling suddenly.

'I noticed.' I rolled my eyes at him mockingly. 'What time is it?' I asked Bella. Paul's face contorted into a frown when he realised I was trying to ignore him.

'It's lunch time. We should head back now.' She told us. The wolf boy, Jacob, had already left, clearly disgusted with himself over his reaction.

We left silently, Amy giving the wolf pack a few rude gestures. I couldn't help but feel tense as Paul's eyes burned mercilessly into my back… and my ass. Honestly, my skirt wasn't _that_ short. Okay, maybe it was but that had nothing to do with it. I took a peek out the curtain as we began to drive away. I gasped as Paul's eyes locked with mine. Realising I was looking back at him, a smile grew on his face. It was slightly lopsided and his eyes burned with intensity as he looked at me adorably. Bella had told me about Paul, the one who was always the first to lose his temper. The most dangerous and reckless of them all. The one with the least self control. Looking at his innocent expression now, it was hard to believe any of that. But the stories I had heard about him only made him more appealing to me. I gave him a timid smile and his expression changed, from love to passion. My breath came sharp and shallow and he smiled deviously at me. One of his friends looked in my direction and frowned, I could see him berating Paul as they fell out of view.

'This isn't good.' Bella sighed, looking at me.

'What?' I asked, my eyes widening with innocence.

'Paul imprinted on you.' She moaned tapping her head against the wall of the van. Eva's eyes darted from her magazine to me emotionlessly. I heard Amy abusing another driver and I let the profanities run. Once they had stopped I realized I had zoned out.

'I'm sorry, what?' I asked. Bella shook her head at me in disapproval.

'Imprinting. It's a wolf thing. It's like love at first site but stronger. Much stronger. It's as if once you see her, the whole universe moves and revolves around her.' She stated, I knew she was remembering something Jacob had told her, word for word. I gasped and my eyes widened with shock.

Paul was in love with _me_? I turned to her, my jaw on the floor.

'_What?_' I asked though I knew exactly what she meant.

'Paul is in love with you.' She told me calmly. Damn, it sounded even better out loud.

'What do you want me to say?' I asked her, my eyes to the floor.

''When will I see him again?'' She suggested and I lunged towards her, bringing her into a tight embrace.

'You're the best Bella. I don't think I could have a better friend.' Amy and Eva glowered at me and I laughed. 'C'mon guys, you think the same thing.' Eva cracked a smile but quickly hid it and Amy rolled her eyes but retained a large grin.

'We all love you Bella.' She told the figure I was hugging into oblivion. I felt Bella's blush and I pulled away to retrieve a camera from my bag. Amy pulled over and jumped next to Bella and I snuggled up at Bella's feet. Eva dropped her magazine and knelt next to me. I held the camera up and pressed the button. It flashed and we all returned to our earlier preoccupations. I looked at the photo of us in joy. Bella's smile was wide and her eyes were slightly squinted in happiness. Amy was grinning hugely, while Eva's small smile, her lips pressed together made the picture perfect. And there I was, in the middle. I looked happier than I had thought. It's all because of him… Paul… My heart thundered in my chest as we crossed what Bella called 'The treaty line'.

A/N: Not sure if anyone's actually reading this yet… but I hope you like it. :

Next will be the night of fun, embarrassment and down right dirtiness. I hope you're ready! :D


	6. The Games Start

APOV (Amy)

I knew I hated driving. I'd rather be part of the fun in the back but I wouldn't let _anyone_ get behind the wheel of my baby. I had been through numerous cop chases and getaway situations in this one. I loved it for many unknown reasons and everybody knew that. Even if they didn't they'd cop it if they touched the ignition of my van. I sighed and hoped I looked good in the photo Rin had just taken. I was getting bored extremely quickly so I went through my head the movies, games and activities we would be participating in tonight.

_Movies… hmmm we would watch some comedies… raunchy comedies. _Marcus and Linnet were most definitely the father and mother figures in our family but were no more adults than myself. They would enjoy a steamy movie as much as Rin._ Maybe we would watch 'Not another teen movie or the 'American Pie's, something like that._

_Games, we would play Twister, karaoke, battle of the sexes, monopoly HAH! I can so imagine that._ I laughed and Bella gave me a weird stare. I poked my tongue out at her immaturely and returned to watching the road like a sensible friend would. But the truth was, if I crashed this van I would be dead. Edward would eat me if any harm came to Bella, Paul would go doggie style on my ass ,no pun intended, if anything happened to Rin, Eva would come back from the dead and haunt me if I killed her and Marcus would bring me back to life to kill me again for dying on him. I sighed. _Everyone's against me_, I thought.

We stopped off in town to gather more gamely supplies instead of stuffing the van full of food again. I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and we unloaded our spoils.

'This is going to be the best.' I mocked Rin before she could say anything. She glowered at me and threw a box of Snaps at me. Oh, more food, I was mistaken.

We spent the rest of the afternoon decorating the house, arranging the furniture, spy cams, special rooms to play the games in, and much more. This _was definitely_ going to be amazing.

BPOV

I smiled at the partially fixed house, wondering how quickly it had been rebuilt. _Vampires sure go fast_, I thought and gulped as my inner voice hinted a hidden meaning. I shook my head vigorously and relaxed on the couch, trying to keep thoughts of Jacob from plaguing my mind. His face had left me sad, almost broken hearted, the clear look of disgust _I_ had put there. Shaking my head again, I heard cars pull up. It was about damn time.

I saw Edward's face and jumped from my seat and into his arms.

'Bella… you smell like dog.' He said, trying to mask his accusing tone with curiosity. _Crap! _I'd forgotten to have a shower.

'I'm sorry! I'll go shower now! I need to get into my sweats anyway.' He nodded his head and I stumbled up to the third floor searching for the shower. I found it and was surprised to find my strawberry shampoo in the shower, ready for my use. My towel was also there. A yellow note was on the basin.

_Bella,_

_Saw ya needing to take a shower and being lost without shampoo. You decided to use soap in your hair and Eddie didn't especially like that. You then used one of my towels, which was extremely small on you and I saw you and Eddie making out on the bed. I think you might know what happened next._

_Knew you don't want it that way until the wedding._

_Love, your sister and best friend,_

_Alice._

_Ps. You just love me so much I'm taking you shopping for a new shirt tomorrow, I found one that Edward will love on you. I wanted you to see it. _

I smiled lovingly and stepped into the warm water. I changed into my sweats and arrived downstairs to see my friends all clean as well. The rest of the vampires had arrived.

The fun was about to begin.

'What are we playing first?' Rosalie asked, ruffling her hair in a very human way. I smiled at her and she smiled timidly back.

'We're playing a game called 'Chocolate'. Sorry, you vampires can't play this one unless you _really_ wanna' cough up chocolate bits. This is just a warm up game for your entertainment and to get Bella sugared up.' Rin announced quickly. I frowned. Oh_ joy_.

'I don't think I've ever seen this game.' Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed.

'Well, we get numerous pieces of clothing, a die and a block of chocolate. You go around the circle rolling the die, the first person to get a six puts _all_ the clothing on then cuts the chocolate with a knife and fork and eats as much as possible. They're not allowed to use their fingers. While their doing this the die keeps on going around the circle until another person gets six then they get all the clothes and try and get some chocolate. You keep going until the entire block is gone.' Amy explained. The vampires nodded in understanding. Alice's eyes glazed over and she smiled wickedly.

'This is going to be hilarious! I'll go get the clothes!' She bounced off of jasper's lap and sped up the stairs.

The lounge was arranged in such a way that it was circle of furniture which was made good use of. In the middle was a wide space showing the tv and room for the game players. I sat on the floor, leaning back on Edward's legs as he relaxed into the couch.

Alice arrived with a large pile of old clothes and dropped them in the space. Amy had the die in her hand and Eva snatched the chocolate away from the drooling Rin. She unwrapped it and put it next to the clothes.

'Let's start in 3, 2…' The vampires leaned in, ready for the action and we humans tensed. '1!' Alice waved a flag that had appeared from thin air. Amy rolled the die and it showed four small black dots. I dived at it and rolled landing a 2. Rin rolled a 3 and Eva rolled a 5. Amy threw the die at the ground, it rebounded off the chocolate into the tv and back at her. It smacked her right in head and made a slight popping noise. I chuckled and snatched the die from her and rolled. It came up as 6. I lunged at the pile of clothes as Rin rolled the die. I put a fluffy purple hat on, a pair of pants on one arm, underwear on my knee and a t shirt over my foot. I tied a scarf around my wrist and threw a coat over me and dived at the chocolate, sawing through it with the knife and holding it in place with the fork. I managed to cut three pieces and throw them in my mouth, savouring the taste as Amy stole the hat off me and started to strip me from my ridiculous garments. I rolled the die and scowled as it came up with 1. Now that I had tasted it, I _really _wanted more of that chocolate. Rin glowed as she tackled Amy and practically ripped the clothes off her and cut the hugest chunk of chocolate I had ever seen in this game. She was trying to eat it as quickly as she could but the die came to me and I scored a six. I jumped at her and placed the hat, coat and scarf on my back as I bent over. I wrapped the pants over my arm and slid one hand through the t-shirt. I thew the underwear on my head and heard the familiar booming laughs of the vampires. I shot daggers at them with my thoughts and stabbed the chocolate, trying to eat it using a kebab technique. I must have eaten half of what was left by the time Eva threw the die at me. She tried the same technique as me and the chocolate had almost finished when Rin, Amy and I screamed.

'No!' We lunged at Eva and fought like rabid animals over the three last pieces. I ended up with two and a scratch mark on my face.

'These humans are violent!' Emmett boomed, his laughter resounding around the room. I ran to Edward and jumped into his lap. He was bewildered but willing as he wrapped his arms around me and I scoffed down one of the chocolates. I turned to the other humans and poked out my tongue immaturely. Edward saw what I was trying to do and clearly disapproved. Using him as a 'shield' against my friends was definitely not part of our deal. I smiled sheepishly at him and blushed, his face softened. I was whisked into the air and I saw Amy knock the couch into the wall. I laughed, as did everybody else. I had never seen Esme and Carlisle in such high spirits, she had her head back and she shook while a musical laugh escaped from under her hand and he was sniggering, trying to hide his laughter. Alice unblocked her throat for our attention. She walked around the room giving us pieces of paper.

'These pieces of paper have numbers on them. You get a number each and because there are fourteen of us, we will be rolling a special dice. We will be playing various games and if your number is rolled, you have to participate.' She ordered and the room nodded. 'Now all the games we will be playing tonight are written down and in the pimp hat.' She gestured to the fluffy purple hat and Eva snickered. 'We will roll the die, whoever is picked shall see what we shall play next. Okay.' I looked down at my piece of paper. Eight… I turned to Edward; he smiled and held his paper in front of me.

'Don't say it, vampire's here.' He reminded me and Rin shot him a look, she had probably said hers aloud. His paper read 1. I found a forgotten piece of chocolate being squashed in my grip and I chucked it into my mouth, licking my chocolate covered palm. 'Is that really very nice? It doesn't look edible.' He suppressed a shudder and gestured at my hand with his chin.

'Wanna' taste?' I teased. His eyes were shocked then the golden liquid smouldered. I kissed him softly. His reaction surprised me as his lips pressed hard against mine and for the first time, his tongue pressed against my lips for entrance. I was bewildered but parted my lips for him. He ripped his mouth away from mine and I could almost see him hitting himself over his head with a mental hammer. I frowned.

'Bella, don't ever let me do that again.' He pleaded. I slunk against his chest. 'Bella, promise me.' He ordered and was met again by my disappointed silence. 'Bella.' He groaned.

'Did it taste nice?' I asked, changing the subject, I definitely would never agree to that.

'Huh?' He looked me in the eye, mentally probing my mind to let him in.

'The chocolate.' I reminded him.

'It was delicious.' He smiled, his order forgotten. I sighed happily and realised the whole room were staring at us. I felt the heat rise to my face and I hid it with my hair.

'Well, I'll roll the die now.' Alice announced happily and I hid my face in Edward's chest. Edward lifted his arm to rub my back and through the gap under his arm I saw Erik, staring at me. He was looking at me, unmoving, sadness deep in his eyes. Erik had been the only person easier to read than me and I knew what he was thinking right then, without stupid flashy vampire powers.

_I should be like that, I shouldn't put Amy in any harm! But here I am, responsible for breaking her hip… her arm… pulling out chunks of her hair, bruising her mouth with mine. Landing numerous bite marks on her._ I could almost hear his self hate rant as his eyes darted from mine, to Alice who was happily rolling the die. She rolled it so hard it bounced around the room, bouncing off Esme, who had dived to save a vase, before reaching its final destination at Rosalie's feet.

'Three.' She announced and threw the die so hard to Alice I didn't realise Alice had already caught it before Linnet stood calmly, smoothing out her dress and gliding over to the upside down pimp hat. She placed her hand inside and brought a white slip of paper to her face.

'Battle of the sexes.' She smiled deviously

'Okay! This is how it goes. Girls, one side. Boys, the other.' We did as we were told. It was slightly intimidating staring at six extremely competitive male vampires gathered in one place. 'We will go through different rounds, and one girl and one guy will be chosen as of the die rolling method. They will compete and we'll keep the score on this tally board. The audience judges who wins, it'll be obvious.' She explained. Now we were all getting pumped.

'But they outnumber us!' Emmett complained. We rolled our eyes at him.

'You have more vampires.' Amy told him. He pouted and I couldn't help laugh at him. He glowered at me intensely and I shut up.

'Round one- Disgust!' Alice called out and rolled the die. 'Numbers nine and thirteen please come up!' Carlisle and Rin stood and walked to the centre of the room. 'Okay the first one to get disgusted loses. You have to find a way to disgust your opponent to the point that they can't look at you.' She told them. 'There's no time limit. Now go!' The boy's side groaned and Carlisle glared at them. Rin smiled and a small sound emanated from her. My eyes widened and Carlisle fought scrunching his nose up at the smell. She laughed proudly and threw an air hi five at Amy. Realising what she had done, I found myself on the floor shaking, laughing so hard I couldn't breathe. No one would've guessed I found toilet humour hilarious. Carlisle's eyes darted around the room, contemplating a way to gross Rin out. He smiled.

'My fair lady, may I take your hand. I would love to caress your lips while you wore your dress of pink flowers and smelling wonderfully of roses.' Rin's eye twitched.

'Roses? What the fuck are you on about?' She carefully took in his cringe at her potty mouth. He glared at her and opened his mouth to speak.

'Two multiplied by thirty seven point nine by the power of thirteen multiplied by ninety-two by the power of twenty one over—'

'He rode her like the sex kitten she was and fucked her brains out like there was no tomorrow!' Rin cut off the maths with her foul talk. Oh gosh, this was close!

'Like oh my gosh! These shoes were on sale and I like had to totally get them because they were so hot!' The laughing fit only worsened at Carlisle's amazing attempt at being the type of girl Rin hated. That was it, Rin was determined to win.

'Bondage, rape, oral and buttsecks. It's what I like to do best! You know for sure I'm hot, and you like to watch as I swallow that cock! You like it and you hit my fucken' G-spot!' Rin sang, Edward's face was priceless, I don't think he'd ever heard such foul language. Carlisle was about to cover his ears as his body twitched. 'Fuck me, Carlisle!' And that was it. We girls cheered as Carlisle shook his head and scrunched up his face. Rin held up her arms and kissed her non existent muscles in a very macho way. Alice could barely draw the line on the chalkboard she was shaking so hard with laughter. As the room calmed thanks to Jasper Alice rolled the die two more times.

'Number's 6 and 8!' She announced and I groaned. Jasper stood with me. He smiled apologetically. 'This round is called 'Control'. In any way you can, you have to make your opponent lose control. It could be through anger, laughter, _lust_.' She told us. I raised an eyebrow at her. Did she seriously hint that she wanted me to lose control in a physical manor with _her husband_? She saw my look and shrugged. 'Anything for comedy.' I glowered at her and faced Jasper.

EPOV

I hadn't heard a word since Alice had mentioned _lust_. Lust with _my _Bella?! I do NOT think so!

_Oh come on Edward! It'll be funny! I assure you!_ I glared at Alice with intense dislike. I turned to my Bella, quite sure she would never do anything like what Alice was implying, other than with me, of course. Bella's face was contorted, her eyebrows furrowed and her tongue slightly out of her mouth. She was obviously thinking up ways to make Jasper lose control.

She smiled , whirling around to face Jasper as Alice announced the start of the round. Jasper was smiling and Bella's stance faltered. He was obviously using his powers on her.

If he did anything to her. I would honestly hurt him more than I ever had before.


End file.
